Johnny Joestar
Summary Johnny Joestar (ジョニィ・ジョースター Joni Jōsutā?) is the main protagonist of Part VII: Steel Ball Run. A paraplegic ex-jockey drawn by Gyro Zeppeli's mystical abilities, Johnny joins The SBR race to find out more about the mysterious steel balls and Gyro's abilities. In the beginning, Johnny starts out as a supporting character to Gyro. When SBR was announced as Part VII in Volume 5 (a turning point for the whole series, switching from Weekly Shonen Jump to seinen magazine Ultra Jump) Johnny comes to stand as the main protagonist alongside Gyro. Johnny is the alternate counterpart to Jonathan Joestar, protagonist of Part I. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C with Tusk Act 1-3. 8-A physically with Tusk Act 4. High 3-A with the Infinite Rotation Name: Jonathan Joestar, commonly known as Johnny Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VII - Steel Ball Run) Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human Stand user, Spin user, Jockey Powers and Abilities: Above peak human attributes (except for his legs), superhuman endurance, durability, super reaction speed, strength (with Tusk Act 4), skilled marksman, With Act 1 can spin his fingernails at high speeds and shoot them as projectiles like he would shooting bullets from a gun (the fingernails quickly regenerate after they are fired). Using the Golden Rotation, Johnny's nail bullets in Act 2 can create holes that can be manipulated and moved across a surface for several meters (these holes leave a "hole trail" in their path and any object that comes into contact with the hole receives its damage), by shooting himself with a fingernail utilizing Golden Rotation, Johnny with Act 3 can send a part of his body through the newly created hole, such as his arm, giving his shots increased range and allowing him to aim from different angles, Tusk Act 4 grants Johnny the ability of the infinite rotation, allowing his stand to pierce through other dimensions and control gravity to a certain extent, Tusk Act 4 can insert the rotation into a target, causing them to spin internally forever which forces the victim to return to the spot where they took damage, Tusk Act 4 has displayed the ability to resist time stop to an extent). Attack Potency: Street level with Tusk Acts 1-3 (The power of his nails, when shot, were described by Johnny as being "that of a bullet fired from a revolver"), can likely ignore durability with Act 2 and Act 3's abilities; Multi-City Block level+ physically with Tusk Act 4 (Has an A''' rank in power, was able to damage D4C which has an A rank in durability). '''High Universe level with Infinite Rotation (The damage that Tusk Act 4 deals is infinite and can pierce through the dimensional walls of Love Train. The infinite rotation likely also ignores durability as once it hits someone, it will "constantly spin them infinitely forever") Speed: Supersonic+ reaction speed, Massively Hypersonic attack speed with Nail Bullets (Can shoot his nails at this speed). Likely Massively FTL with Tusk Act 4 (Though it has a B''' rank in speed, it was capable of punching fast enough for D4C to not be able to fully defend itself in time, albeit Valentine was commanding D4C to look for another world to escape to) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman with Tusk Act 4 Striking Strength: Unknown for Tusk Act 1-3. Class TJ with Tusk Act 4 Durability: At most Wall level '''for Johnny (survived having being shot on several occasions including that to the head and neck). Possibly '''Multi-City Block level+ '''for Tusk Act 4 (Has an '''A in durability) Stamina: Superhuman (Has survived several shootouts throughout part 7, managed to live even after having been shot in the head) Range: Around ~10-20 meters with Tusk Acts 1-4 (Tusk's range rank in it's Act 4 form is an A'''), multiversal with Infinite Rotation (in this state, the effect of Tusk Act 4's ability can chase someone across parallel worlds) '''Standard Equipment: His horse, Slow Dancer Intelligence: High, as Johnny is a talented jockey and is skilled in combat. Is a skilled marksmen as he has been shown to make to be a decent shot when using his nail bullets. Has deduced what the Other World Diego's stand power was after experiencing it a few times. Weaknesses: Paraplegic (Crippled through most of Part 7 until the very end), using the Golden Rotation on his nail bullets causes them to grow back slowly, though this can be sped up a bit by eating certain herbs or drinking tea. Tusk Act 4 can only be called out by utilizing the energy generated by a horse's movement. Without a horse, Johnny cannot use his greatest Stand abilities, although this is no longer a problem as time went on. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Spin/Tusk:' The Spin may be considered counterpart to the Hamon power featured in the original timeline. As demonstrated and explained by Gyro Zeppeli, the technique often involves the use of the phalanges, hand, wrist, elbow and shoulder, to the entire body (and beyond) in spinning a ball and/or launching it with the aim of exploiting the Magnus effect (Whereby in flight, a spinning ball, by deflecting air flow, curves from its principal flight path), calculating trajectories with reference to golden rectangles in the environment. Johnny first seeks Gyro Zeppeli's tutelage in the ways of the Spin in order to regain the use of his legs. Most often, Johnny channels the Spin by the use of his Stand, Tusk; developed first with the power of the Corpse's left hand, and further with Gyro's help. Its form varies, depending on the sort or style of Spin Johnny chooses to employ. Johnny Joestar's Stand Tusk, developed with Gyro's mentoring, boosts his ability for applying Spin, namely by directly spinning his fingernails and allowing him to forcefully project them; which, closer to his body, may be better still than Steel Balls. With the fine Spin produced by Tusk, Johnny may punch spiral holes in himself, relocating damage, or his entire body, choosing destinations and targeting enemies to an accuracy resembling a guided or homing path. *'Tusk Act 1 - Quick-Spin Nails:' In its small initial form, Tusk grants Johnny the ability to apply rotation to his fingernails and spin them at high speeds, allowing him to use them as he would with shooting a gun. Once Johnny shoots a fingernail like a bullet, it grows back very quickly. *'Tusk Act 2 - Ten Aureal Nails:' Once Johnny learned how to perform the golden rotation, his stand Tusk transformed into its second state. With this rotation, not only are Johnny's nail bullets more powerful, but they can also create special holes at their point of impact which can be controlled. These holes can me moved across the surface of an object and can be transferred to other surfaces that it comes in contact with. The holes have a range of several meters and leave a hole trail in their path. If these holes come into contact with a target, the target will receive the damage created by the holes. Fingernails spinning with the golden rotation take several minutes to grow back, however, this can be sped up by consuming herbs or drinking a certain kind of tea. *'Tusk Act 3 - Through The Hole:' The third form of Tusk. By shooting himself with a fingernail utilizing golden rotation, Johnny can send a portion of his body through the newly created hole. This stand ability gives Johnny greater range; by allowing him to transfer his arm through the hole, Johnny can shoot targets from new angles and directions. Also, anything other than Johnny's body that gets destroyed if they enter the hole. *'Tusk Act 4 - Infinite Rotation:' The 4th and final form of Tusk that can only be activated by using the Super Spin, which requires Johnny to allow his horse to run in its "natural state". By doing so, the horse produces rotational energy in the form of the Golden Rectangle. With this, rotational energy is created and can be released through Tusk Act 4. The horse's running power is crucial to use this ability, however, if Johnny has a steel ball in his possession, he can use its spin to temporarily activate his horse's muscle movement and if kicked by his horse, this energy is transferred to Johnny. *Act 4's super spin can pierce through dimensional walls and control gravity to some extent, as gravity is supposedly the only force that can pass through dimensions unharmed. The damage caused by the rotation is infinite and will not end unless Johnny were to apply another similar rotation moving in the opposite direction, resulting in the two forces canceling each other out. When hit by one of Johnny's nail bullets, Tusk Act 4 can insert the rotation into the target, causing them spin internally forever. *The spin never leaves the effected victim or their stand and will force them to return to the spot where they initially took damage (or its equivalent location if the target is in a parallel universe). This spin is also transferable between objects (As was the case with Diego cutting his affected leg off and sending it to Johnny, and when Valentine tried to use a stage coach to escape Tusk only for the spin to nearly destroy it and bring Valentine back). In addition, Tusk Act 4 can move through dimensions (D4C Love Train) and even during stopped time (THE WORLD), giving the stand some degree of resistance towards spatial and temporal manipulation powers. Not to be confused with Phantom Bloods Jonathan Joestar. Gallery Johnny Joestar ASB By Skodwarde.png|Johnny Joestar and his horse Slow Dancer as they appeared in All Star Battles. Tusk Act 1 By Skodwarde.png|Tusk Act 1. Tusk Act 2 By Skodwarde.png|Tusk Act 2. Tusk Act 3 By Skodwarde.png|Tusk Act 3. Tusk Act 4 By Skodwarde.png|Tusk Act 4. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Spin Users Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Hax Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3